


Just Another Bonding Ceremony Attendant Assignment

by oly_chic



Series: Prowl x Jazz Community 2016 Annual Challenge [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding ceremony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oly_chic/pseuds/oly_chic
Summary: Jazz is so tired of getting set up at bonding ceremonies. Whoever finds anyone at these events, anyways?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [anniversarychallenge16](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/anniversarychallenge16) collection. 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.
> 
> Nobility AU.

_"Thanks for being my bonding ceremony attendant, Jazz. When we're done, I'll introduce you to my cousin. I know he'll be good for you. I found my bondmate-to-be the same way, and they've got so much in common. Just like you and I have so much in common. Trust me, I got the mech for you."_

For his fifth time being a bonding ceremony attendant, Jazz was again introduced to a mech "close" to the bonding mech he was in attendance for. Like the last three, "close" meant they were like family during the holidays and special occasions, and little else. The cousin turned out to be someone Jazz disliked at a fundamental level over basic respect.

-

_"I can't believe it's finally here. I'm so glad it's here, and I happy you're here with me. After the ceremony I'll introduce you to my neighbor. I can just see the match now."_

His sixth time. The mech in question was disturbingly into turbofoxes. Possibly even sadistically, given a few questionable comments he claimed to be in admiration of the animal.

-

_"When this is over, and after we cut the energon cake, I'll get my friend and you to share slices together. Mmhmm?"_

Seven time. The mech was more into tying up the freestyle dancer than going out.

-

_"Don't be so pessimistic! I know what kind of mech will work for you, and lucky for you, he's here."_

Eighth time. Similar to the mech at bonding ceremony #5, that one's idea of respect has far below Jazz's.

-

When the call for a meeting came at his ninth bonding ceremony as yet another attendant, the dancer was unenthused about it. He wasn't planning to be unhappy for his friend, Mirage, but he was dreading the now-inevitable "have I got the mech for you, and I know mech-matches because I met mine" speech. If he could wish one thing, it would be to not have to go through that again.

Besides dreading the speech and the subsequent introduction, he also disdained that look in his friend's optics. The look that came shortly after the bonding ceremony, when the newly bonded friend was convinced he was setting Jazz down the road to his own bonding ceremony. A look of serene sincerity that he was loathed to proof foolish.

The Attendant of Honor ushered all four of Mirage's other bonding ceremony attendants into the room with Mirage. The noblemech was sitting almost royally on a chair for his bonding ceremony painting. "Thank you all for being here," Mirage cordially began. "I wanted to go over the plans one more time before they begin the ceremony preparations..."

Right up until the body sculptures started mixing their paints Mirage went through the routines. "Thank you, all," Mirage began again, this time as a dismissal. "Please enjoy the time before they call you to your stations. Jazz, if you could stay here for a breem?"

"Sure." He might as well get the speech over.

When they were alone Mirage asked, "I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?"

"I guess?" This isn't how this conversation normally starts.

"There's a few tables with some nobles from other city-states. One of my cultural delegates had an emergency and won't make it. Since you're the most culturally knowledgeable mech I know without any required duties after the ceremony, I was hoping you could fill in?"

"Oh, yeah sure." There were simultaneous twinges of relief and worry; relief that his wish was granted and he wasn't going to get the speech, and worry that maybe Mirage didn't see a reason to give him a speech. Perhaps that was why Mirage was asking him, since he had no ties to anyone else, beyond friendship.

"You're the best," Mirage said with a respectful helm tilt and smile.

-

The ceremony was beautiful, as anyone would expect of Mirage. With his immediate bonding ceremony attendant duties over, Jazz made his way over to Table #9 to meet his three Praxian nobles. When Jazz saw two of the three, he checked his little card to make sure he had names and appearances right.

                _Prowl - Red chevron, black & white_  
                Bluestreak - Red chevron, greys  
                Smokescreen - Yellow chevron

He wished his cue card had something better than their appearances, but the original delegate had all the notes. Mirage wasn’t able to get him copies in enough time to be of any worth. “Good orn,” he greeted Bluestreak and Smokescreen. “I’m Jazz, and I’m here to be your cultural delegate, as well as help you with whatever you need.”

Bluestreak giggled. “Does that mean as much high-grade as I want?”

For a visiting noble, the giddy mech looked awfully young. That was confirmed when the Praxian sitting next to Bluestreak admonished, “None for you. Your systems are still settling.”

Jazz stared blankly, sure they were talking about something the other cultural delegate would know. He decided just to fess up before something bigger happened too late. “Sorry my good companions, but the original cultural delegate had an emergency. I’m filling in but I don’t have his information.”

“Ah,” Smokescreen nodded in understanding. “Dear Blue here is so fresh from his mech-hood upgrades that his systems are still working through the changes.”

“Are not! Am not!” the youthful mech argued. “I can handle some high-grade.”

“No you can’t. Prowl won’t tolerate it, and neither will the rest of your family if I let you sneak some.”

“You’re the worst friend.”

Jazz held back a snicker at the dismayed expression of the one most eager to drink. “There’s plenty of quality non-high-grade drinks here. Do you want me to see about a waiter bringing you over some samples?”

Bluestreak nodded his appreciation, albeit without enthusiasm. Jazz exited, leaving what he could tell was another youth-driven argument on the horizon. He noticed all the waiters were busy and opted to get a sampling platter from the drinks bar himself.

He took his time carefully selecting a delectable selection of drink samples that wouldn’t conflict with one another. Holding the tray casually at hip-level, unlike any waiter, Jazz walked back to his table. At a few paces distance the crowds parted just enough for him to view his table and spot Bluestreak’s previously-missing family member.

He nearly stumbled, not expecting the other mech to look so much crisper in appearance than the other two. Sharp straight lines were paired with sweeping curves, black, white, and some red accenting the different points to further increase contrast. The mech’s helm was turned to Bluestreak so Jazz could only see his side profile, and one perfectly-held doorwing.

He wasn’t sure how he was about to get into trouble, but he knew that somehow he would. Either from staring at some point or from not being perfect enough, depending on the preferences of the mech with perfect posture.

“I’m here,” he announced with attempts to better enunciate his words without an accent. His efforts were at least marginally successful, and a little better than he hoped.

Jazz spared a glance under his visor to Prowl after he made sure he wasn’t about to spill on Bluestreak. The mech’s inquisitive optics held a sharp edge much like the tips of his chevron and doorwings, but there were no obvious signs of disapproval of Jazz’s accent.

Smokescreen thanked him on behalf of himself and Bluestreak. "Thanks for the drinks, especially for Blue. Are these local drinks?"

"Yup. I thought that Bluestreak would like something new since he can't have want he wants," Jazz chuckled as Bluestreak sniffed the drink. He handed a drink to Prowl. "I made this for myself but if you like it, then you can have it and I'll make another. If not, I'll make you a new one."

"Thank you. Jazz, correct?" Prowl sipped as the other mech nodded. His optics narrowed just the slightest. "Thank you for your hospitality, but this is a bit too sweet for me."

"Is it just the sweetness, or would you like anything else changed?"

"I didn't taste anything otherwise against my preferences. I'm sure whatever you bring, so long as it's not nearly as sweet, will be fine. Thank you."

The mech was so cordial for a noble speaking to a 'seat filler', for all that Jazz might be considered. "You got it. More neutral or more acidic?"

"Acidic, please."

Jazz put his drink by his plate and returned shortly after with Prowl's drink. He noticed that his cup's rim was shinier than the rest of his cup.

Prowl took his drink and noticed Jazz's gaze. He explained, "I thought I'd clean off the rim where I drank. Since I didn't know where that precisely was, I opted to clean it all."

"Thanks." Jazz was almost floored by a noble saying something so humble-like that it would have made him suspicious, were they not somewhere with a lot of pressure for proper decorum.

Taking his own drink in hand, Jazz turned to Prowl. "You been a noble for long - I mean, hah, have you been traveling for noble business for long?"

Prowl's optics smiled at him with upturn corners, but the rest of the mech stayed neutral. "I've been traveling the longest of us three, but not by much in comparison to Smokescreen. Have you traveled around Cybertron?"

"I've traveled a lot, but I haven't been around Cybertron yet."

Prowl sipped his drink. "This is much more appetizing. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jazz was almost inordinately pleased with the gratitude. ' _Get a hold of yourself,_ ' he scolded, ' _you get thinking like that and you know how that'll turn out._ ' Maybe he could make a new friend - if a noble wanted a commoner for a friend, that is. He won over Mirage, so it may be plausible.

"Where was your favorite place to travel?"

"Well nothing quite has the dancing or music scenes as Polyhex, but if we're talking new experiences then I'd have to say Ibex. The racing championships are like nothing I've ever seen. There's this racer there name Blurr and he's faster than I ever imagined." Jazz stopped when he remembered he was supposed to be acting as an official delegate to help nobles from another city-state. "That is, I haven't spent much time in Praxus."

Bluestreak piped up, "Pffft! Clearly if you think Ibex has the best racing championships!"

"Bluestreak," Prowl admonished. "It's not our place to judge another's enjoyment of simply visiting cities and city-states. Ibex has the central spaceport, correct?"

"Yeah, which is why it's got an amazing off-world culture center. Have you been?"

"No," Prowl freely admitted. "I have wanted to visit. One of my favorite places is Altihex and its deep-space research facilities. Tell me more about the Ibex culture center, if you'd humor me?"

' _Oh, I'll humor you - damn it, Jazz, knock it off,_ ' he mentally slapped himself. "What would you like to know?"

"What's your favorite off-world exhibit?"

The dancer launched into a detailed recounting of a techno-organic world that blended artistic expression of both worlds. So mesmerized by Prowl's continual engagement he almost talked through the Attendant of Honor's speech, had Prowl not nudged him.

"Jazz, we need to pay attention to the others for a moment." Prowl smiled politely and brushed his fingers over Jazz's.

Jazz's hand sensors lit up and he had to actively still it and the associated spark flutter. When the speech was over, Jazz almost blurted out, "I could show you some of their dances."

"Oh," Prowl's doorwings just slightly dipped. "I don't freely dance particularly well."

"It's a structured dance. I know one that's pretty close to the standard Lords' Dance, if that makes you feel better."

Prowl's optics and downward mouth twitch all showed hesitation. The pair was suddenly reminded they weren't alone when Bluestreak nearly yelled, "Do it!"

Smokescreen swatted the mech somehow behaving drunk without any known high-grade in his systems. "Prowl, it never hurts to have a dance to show off to your sire. You know he's always harping on you to be ahead of your peers."

"I suppose that's true. Alright, but please be slow."

Jazz guided him to the emptiest dancing corner, empty because it didn't fit the patterns of the current noble dancing style and the commoners were dancing on the other side. He took Prowl's hands in his own. "Let me first guide you and then we'll worry about hands later, okay?"

"That's acceptable, but I should inform you that I ought to learn how to lead."

"That's fine. I'll mirror what you should do and change the resistance in my hands to help you know where to move. Ready?" Jazz counted off and then stepped forward on his right ped, pushing back with the step.

The pair went long into the ceremony dancing until suddenly the musician's group stopped for Mirage's and his bonded's goodbye.

"We should sit down and wave them off," Prowl quietly mentioned.

"Yeah. I guess that's probably all the time you have left for lessons anyway, if you're planning to leave tomorrow...?"

"We are, and you're right." Prowl sighed as they walked back to their lonely table. Jazz couldn't help the twinge of regret that his evening was ending, despite his much earlier dread over what he might find waiting for him.

Almost belatedly Bluestreak and Smokescreen showed up, the latter scowling. He whispered to them, amongst all the loud well wishes, "He got into some high-grade. Some potent high-grade."

Prowl softly groaned. "I'm not claiming responsibility for him."

"But - "

"No, that's on you. Now shush, we're supposed to be reciting the guests' half of the Newly Bonded Blessed Departure."

Too soon the blessing was over and Mirage was gone, signaling the end for all but those who still had leftover energon or a few remaining dances. Prowl turned to Jazz. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid we should be making our departure."

"You sure you know how to safely get to your hotel?"

Bluestreak cheekily suggested, "Maybe Jazz could walk Prowl to our hotel while Smokescreen and I take the long way - I mean, scenic way - back."

Smokescreen jumped up from his seat, "That sounds great! It'll give me a chance to sober you up before anyone who expects better of me sees you. Let's go now." He tugged on Bluestreak's shoulder and the two were off faster than the other two could protest.

Prowl shook his helm. "Please tell that the 'scenic route' is safe."

"No worries. They'd have to get really, _really_ lost to be in the slightest danger. So may I walk you back to your hotel, or are you good?"

"I'd appreciate the company."

With the hotel not far enough to warrant driving, neither felt compelled to find an excuse to walk instead of drive. Jazz asked, "Can you tell me more about Praxus?"

The mech he'd come to know as fairly stoic had a twinkle in his optics. "Gladly. What would you like to know?"

' _Everything._ ' Jazz wanted to hear it all and not let their time end. "What are you most proud of?"

The twinkle blossomed into a full optic brightness and the Praxian noble launched into the history of Praxus. He kept talking beyond the hotel lobbying, not stopping to think that he was walking Jazz now to his hotel room.

They only stopped when they reached the door all conversation stopped. Jazz knew nothing more could happen, since it'd be improper for Prowl to invite Jazz so soon into his room. "So..."

"Yes..."

Jazz stared until he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "Maybe I could show you more than those off-world dances? If you ever go to Ibex, that is. My schedule is fairly flexible with travel. So long as I got contacts where they've got dancing, I got work in that city."

Prowl smiled. "That sounds very possible. Do you have any in Praxus? I'd be happy to find you some." His doorwings suddenly flickered subtly, but obviously involuntarily.  "It would help me perfect that dance you showed me. If possible, I'd like to learn it fully sometime in the next three mega-orns, if you'd be willing to travel. I'll make traveling plans on your behalf if you wish it, of course."

Jazz smiled. "I wish it."


End file.
